kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Providence (Generater Rex)
Providence is the group that takes down creatures called Evos they find a way to cure the evos to their human form. a few years back an explosion put nanites into every person the world. nanites are not activated at first but when they are activated poeple turn into these monsters and in that form the nanites control that person. there are only a few poeple who can control their nanites. and use their powers wether to help providence or destroy it. providence's secret weapon is a teenage boy named Rex who can turn his body into machines like giant metal hands or a sword. he can also cure evos just by absorbing the nanites but if he absorbs to many he'll lose control of his body. and the nanites will takes over. In Story 1st visit Rex has absorbed to many nanites and was tooken to Providence's secret area used just for anstracting rex's unneeded nanites called PARIDISE even though it s in the middle of the arctic. when rex wakes up from the abstraction he finds sora lurking around thinking hes the reason that everyone is knocked out so after a battle he relises that the Pack is the reason so sora and rex find the pack in the outside of PARADISE. after a battle the pack heads into PARADISE to get those nanites and sora finds out that the leader of the pack vanclise is commanding the heartless the pack summon a giant evo which has turned into a heartless but the evo is made out of every nanite rex has absorbed. they search for Bobo, Six, and Dr. Holiday so that they can escape using the ship but the evo also destroyed it so sora and rex ha to destroy the evo/heartless to get out of there after that they head to the main providence to rest after a while rex started to glow but it was his nanites the were doing the glowing. the nanites that were still in rex were the gateway to the next world so after saying there goodbyes six gives them the "Evo Hunter Charm" so that sora can summon Six anytime. In Story 2nd Visit Providence finds out that Van kleiss and the pack are after some sort of destroyed abandonded lab to find the sceintist Gabriel Rylander to find out more about to evos and force him to join the pack. Sora comes in to join Rex to get to the lab before time runs out. All of a sudden on the boat ride Bee like Evos come in and Sora joins Rex to go find Rylander. In the lab they open a door and find Rylander in a room and is suprised to see Rex and rex thought that was his father but finds out he's not all of a sudden Van Kleiss comes in to take Rylander but sora and rex fight him in the end Rylander pushes Van Kleiss into some device that sucks both of them into. but before that Rylander gave Rex some sort of device the he put in Rex with a shot. The Lab starts to fall and when they secape the pack finds out that Van Kleis was eliminated and run away. at the end rex find out that he has a brother. after that sora and feinds leave to save other worlds from destruction. Characters *Rex *Bobo *Six *Dr. Holiday *Circe *Van Kleiss *Biowolf *Breach *Skalamander *Gabriel Rylander Bosses(and themes) *Van Kleiss(the Encoutner) *The Pack(Rowdy Rumble) *Circe(Vim & Vigor) *Evo/Heartless(shrouding Dark Cloud) Category:Worlds Category:Non-Disney Worlds